


the act of cheating (but hey, you didn't really love me)

by angelsigil



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, a lot of people will, i breathe angst, i dont know what to put as a warnings yet im just developing it, mingyu will be extremely frustrating, protective!jun, there will be alternate endings if u want wonwoo to end up with jun, this is a meanie centered story, wonwoo isn't emo he's just really good at handling situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsigil/pseuds/angelsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my heart was was made for loving you<br/>the love you gave me, it wasn't true<br/>sharing the affection, one for two<br/>i came to decide; i wasn't worth you<br/>~~</p><p>Wonwoo knew that they were having some struggles in their relationship. But as long as they continued the norm, they'd make it. He knew they would, because though it was dull, they still loved each other.<br/>Oh boy, was he wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this will be a chaptered fic.  
> like i said in the tags, if you want wonwoo to end up with jun i'll make an alternate ending.  
> im not sure if i want to put a chapter on mingyu's pov, but i might towards the end

Wonwoo had gotten home from work at the time he usually did; right before dinner. Normal. He entered the apartment, kicking the door behind him, a sour expression on his face. Normal. He set his things down on the kitchen counter and proceeded to remove the articles of clothing that protected him from the harsh winter outside. Normal. He walked down the hall to the bedroom that he shared with his boyfriend of three years to change out his work clothes and into casual ones. Normal.

Wait. Stopping in his tracks halfway down the hallway, Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows. Did he bypass Mingyu? The taller male was always in the kitchen cooking at this time. Did he miss the "welcome home" grumbled out to him? He kind of felt bad, and backed up to tell him he didn't see him. He glanced in the kitchen, mouth open in a ready apology, but to his surprise he didn't see him. There were no signs of Mingyu. Only pots and pans scattered on top of the stove carelessly, showing signs that the missing man was indeed in the kitchen.

Shaking his head, Wonwoo advanced down the hall again. So they were behind schedule, so what? He was too tired from a hard day's work to really care, even if he did prefer a consistent agenda. He just wanted to sit down, eat, and complain about his day like he always did. While Mingyu got to live the dream of messing around with music with his friends, Wonwoo had to abandon the shared dream to get a stressful desk job. Music couldn't pay the bills alone.

Tugging at his tie, he reached for the doorknob. However, he halted his actions, furrowing his eyebrows once more when he heard a muffled groan. Was Mingyu okay? Did he fall sick? No big deal, Wonwoo would take care of him nonetheless. He went to open the doorknob again, but stopped. Again.

The peculiar situation finally struck Wonwoo. No Mingyu in the kitchen, pots and pans out and about so carelessly, as if he had just ripped them out and threw them on the oven; the aura was uneasy and hung heavily in the apartment's atmosphere. Wonwoo had ignored it, telling himself everything would be okay. But now...something was up.

He took a brave choice and gripped the doorknob, twisting it and pushing the door open.

Time seemed to slow down just so Wonwoo had a chance to take the moment in, so he got to bask in its full extent.

The room was dark. He could still tell that Mingyu was on the bed with another person. He didn't bother to check to see who the other one was, his gaze was latched onto the top person. Mingyu- his boyfriend- was hovering above the unknown person, a blanket draped over his lower body.

He didn't need the stench of sex and lost love to know what was happening. He didn't need to acknowledge the broken promises that hung over Mingyu, being pushed up with each arch of his back to know what was happening. Well, shit.

The loud creak and slam of the door seemed to notify the occupants that someone, who was probably very unwelcomed at the moment, was home.

Wonwoo will never forget the expression on Mingyu's face. Brown eyes wide and mouth agape, looking strikingly similar to a deer caught in headlights. Hair stuck to his forehead and sweat gleaming on tan skin was a sinful sight. Wonwoo would appreciate the god-like sight better if it was him under Mingyu, not whoever that was. Speaking of which, who was the person who decided to engage in activities with his boyfriend?

Finally tearing his gaze away from Mingyu, he took the moment to scan over the other interest. A male, he could tell by the flat chest littered with purple bruises. Lovebites. He had a smaller frame compared to Mingyu, and dyed pink hair messed up. Wonwoo didn't need to take a second look at his round, adorable face to know who it was. Lee Jihoon. He chuckled lowly. Of course.

"I don't see what you find so funny!" Mingyu blubbered out, tearing himself away from his affair. He stumbled over his words, as if he didn't know what to exactly say. Guilty fucker.

Shrugging, Wonwoo made his way to his closest. He pulled out a black suitcase. It was huge and had many compartments and wheels. He bought it when Mingyu took him to Tokyo for their one year anniversary. Not surprisingly, as he packed his things, it didn't hold any sentimental value anymore.

"Why is he so calm," he could hear Jihoon whisper to Mingyu, and though his voice was soft it couldn't be any louder in Wonwoo's ringing ears, "He shouldn't be so calm."

He was very aware of both men's gazes boring into him, as if they stared at him long enough they would be able to tear his being apart piece by piece. They wanted to know how he was feeling and why he was so stable despite having walked in on his long term lover banging another guy.

Nice try.

He might as well make use of their attention. As he folded his favorite yellow sweater and packed it neatly into the suitcase, he asked, "So, how long has this been happening?"

He glanced up to see the two gaping at him like stupid fishes. Stupid, caught in the act, dead fishes.

"Come on," he urged, not missing the bitter tone he carried with his words, "you are least deserve the poor victim of a fallen relationship some answers here."

"Four months." He was surprised the answer came from Jihoon, who was curled up on himself against the headboard of the bed. His bed. Mingyu's bed. The shared bed.

"Ah, that's nice to know." Directing the question towards the silent playboy, he continued, "I'm sure you slept with me over the past four months as well. Did you think of him?"

He stared straight into Mingyu's eyes. He knew he was mixing him up just by his gaze. Mingyu always complained whenever Wonwoo stared at him for too long. Claimed he had 'the stare of a devil'. It came in handy sometimes, and now was one of those times. Obviously dazed, Mingyu nodded.

Scoffing, Wonwoo yanked the suitcase out into the living room, slamming the bedroom door shut behind him.

The male dashed around the living room, packing whatever he felt needed. The picture on the mantle of the fireplace of him and his little brother, his jacket hanging up, the work he just left on the counter. 

He could hear the door of the bedroom open and the exchanging of hushed words as he packed the remainder of his beloved novels into the case.

He could feel Mingyu's presence behind him, knew he was in his boxers with that glow that made him look so damn good. An after-sex tradition. He could still feel the destroyed mood hovering over Mingyu. Oops, his bad.

"You were always nagging," Mingyu spoke up, and he was surprised that he did, "Biting at my heels for every damn thing. You got mad at every little word I said. You wanted things to stay the same, when I wanted things different."

Wonwoo remained silent for a moment, running his hand over the front cover of a book. True, he had to admit, he was easily irritated. He would like to see Mingyu work long shifts and deal with annoying coworkers. He wanted to see Mingyu work his ass off over paperwork that was proved to be meaningless. If only he came home to a loving boyfriend with love and affection, but alas, Mingyu refused to give. The one thing that struck him odd and didn't make sense. Now he knew.

"It wasn't everyday life you wanted to change," he said coolly, "it was lovers."

Mingyu didn't say anything else, and he didn't need to, because he knew Wonwoo was right.

Wonwoo zippered up the suitcase after making sure he had everything he wanted. He rose from his crouched position on the floor, smoothing the front of his dress shirt. Wonwoo was done.

He took the handle and pulled it to the door, maneuvering around Mingyu. He spared a glance at Jihoon, who was standing in the entrance of the hallway, the bed sheet wrapped tightly around his skinny body. Wonwoo noticed his face was contorted in confusion, even muttering a "how could he not be crying" in the process.

Wonwoo opened the front door, staring out into the dimly lighted hall. The maroon colored wallpaper didn't serve as a homely feeling like it once did. He bit his lip, turning around to face Mingyu once more.

"I get it, I really do. Our sex life wasn't spicy anymore and our love life lost its spark a long time ago. Even though we didn't get the same rush and thrill, and things just didn't seem new anymore..." he shrugged his shoulders, sighing lightly, "I don't know about you, but I still got the butterflies whenever we kissed. If it meant anything at least."

He gave his former lover a tight lipped gaze. The silence was so uncomfortable, but he hasn't felt more powerful until now. Facing a situation as messy as this head on was something not everyone could do.

"I cherished our relationship while it lasted. Everything good has to come to an end, right? Just know I truly did love and care about you." He waved at the two, turning his back to them. 

Gripping the doorknob tightly until his knuckles turned white, he felt his hand began to shake. Oh God.

"Let's call this a proper way to end things. I think we should break up, Kim Mingyu. It's not working out. You've found someone else."

Wonwoo waited patiently until he heard that pathetic little "yeah". He shut the door, ending his days in that apartment with his scumbag ex-boyfriend.

Turning his head to the ceilings, Wonwoo felt the tears finally prick at his eyes.

And that was the end of that story. Time to start a new one.


	2. Chapter 2

"Reminder: Never go to Minghao's place ever again unless you want to end up with a broken back." Junhui told himself as he collapsed on his couch, exhausted from practicing martial arts with his friend for the entirety of that day.

His head flung back, and he stared at the ceiling of his apartment. He couldn't ignore the ache in his lower back. He had to admit, Minghao really had the strength. He just wished he wasn't thrown onto the wooden floor of the boy's apartments.

Sure, he could stop hanging out with Minghao to spare his life, but he didn't want to. Minghao was also Chinese, and speaking to someone in his native tongue was much more comforting. He loved being around his Korean friends, but he always felt insecure about his Korean. Besides that, he shared common interests with the curly haired male. Not to mention they were told their spirits are compatible.

As fitting as they were, Junhui couldn't stand it when they were called a cute couple. He didn't really see Minghao in that way, but he wasn't sure how the other felt on situations like that. The guy Junhui did like, however, was already taken by a man who was much more attractive then Junhui himself.

His best friend, Jeon Wonwoo. He had to say, he wasn't too happy when Mingyu and him got together, as he truly believed he had a chance. They were so close, and then Mingyu came into the picture. He sauntered in, completely unwanted by Junhui, and took Wonwoo away. They were inseparable ever since.

Sure, Wonwoo checked up on Junhui time to time, but it was never the same. Junhui just wanted to have a regular conversation, talk about the basic things, complain about common hatred. It was never that anymore. "Mingyu" this and "Mingyu" that. He had to teach himself to value his relationship. They were best friends after all.

One time when Wonwoo invited Junhui to hang out with him and Mingyu at the mall, he couldn't help but shake off a feeling the entire time they were there. Mingyu walked with his arm around Wonwoo's shoulder, but cast smug glances at Junhui when Wonwoo wasn't paying attention. As if he knew. As if he could tell this had an effect on him. Which it did.

When he saw Mingu flirting with the barista at Junhui's job, the brunette didn't hesitate to tell Wonwoo immediately. It was met with a negative reaction and the two friends didn't talk for weeks, months even, after that. He was so bitter about it that he drove Wonwoo away after a subtle warning. They still weren't in contact.

So he grew close with Minghao, who would advise him and comfort him whenever he thought about it. But he was alone now, in his apartment built for one, going over these memories that he'd prefer not to go over. He covered his face with his hands and let out a loud groan. Stupid mind.

He sat there in silence, eyes shut, and he was about to drift off into sleep until he heard a wavering moan from outside his door. He opened his eyes, sitting up as slowly as possible so he didn't injure his back. He strained his ears to listen again.

There it was, once again, a pitiful wail full of sorrow. He rose to his feet, opening his front door. "I swear if there are any fucking ghosts in this building, I'm moving," Junhui muttered to himself, before loudly claiming to the empty hall that he knew Wushu. 

He squinted, looking around the area to spot the source of the distressed cries, and sure enough, at the end of the hall, there was a figure curled up in a ball. Their head was lowered and a suitcase was placed beside them. Junhui's heart clenched with pity. 

He approached the crying man, kind of curious on what happened, before he heard the weak calls for someone. He froze in his tracks upon realizing who the person was calling for. Mingyu.

"Wonwoo?" Junhui whispered in slight disbelief. He slowly walked up to him, staring at down with wide eyes.

Said man twitched in recognition, ever-so-slowly raising his head to stare up at Junhui with half-lidded eyes full of hatred and despair.

Junhui couldn't bring himself to cringe at the sight of rivers of tears pouring down the boy's pale face, staining his cheeks a light pink. His nose was red and snot was everywhere. He was an absolute mess.

Despite not talking to him for months, old feelings bubbled up within him, and he brushed the boy's black fringe away from his face, hearing a shuddering sigh erupt from Wonwoo. Junhui gave him a concerned look, scanning his face as if he were searching for an answer to why he was out here, with a suitcase, crying his eyes out-

It hit him. And he knew he was going to hit Kim Mingyu.

"Come inside, and you can tell me what happened," Junhui suggested, a bit surprised when Wonwoo nodded his head in agreement, and he pulled the other to his feet. He wrapped an arm around the younger man, swatting Wonwoo's hand away when he reached for the suitcase. Instead, Junhui gripped the handle and pulled the luggage behind them all the way to his apartment.

He left the case by the front door, watching as Wonwoo clumsily managed to take off his shoes. His eyes softened at the fact his friend remembered he didn't like shoes being worn in his house. He didn't know why, but happiness overruled the worry for a moment. 

Placing a hand on Wonwoo's lower back hesitantly, he guided the stumbling male over to the couch. Once they were both seated comfortably, Junhui waited until Wonwoo caught his breath from beginning to sob again, before giving him an expectant look.

 

"He...he-" Wonwoo paused to gulp, "cheated on me."

Junhui's eyes widened until it hurt, but he didn't care. He did //what//?! What right gave him to do that?! He could feel his fingers begin to twitch; a habit he had when he was beginning to get angry. Since Wonwoo knew this too, he tried to mask it by moving his hand to rest behind his neck.

"With who?" Wonwoo looked at him with shock when he heard the dryness of his voice. Another side effect to his anger. Damn his habits.

"Jihoon." Wonwoo whispered quietly, lowering his head to look down at his hands. Junhui wanted to leap up on the couch and jump up and down, pointing at Wonwoo as he sang, "I told you so! I told you so!" but he was more classy than that.

"I knew there was something there," He grumbled, leaning on the back of the couch, frowning at the ground. He was surprised, to say the least, when Wonwoo threw himself at him and sobbed into his chest. He rubbed his back in slow circles, shushing him.

"Y-You were right!" He choked out, breaking out into another cry, "You were right about Mingyu all along! I'm s-sorry Jun!"

As much as it felt good to be proven right, once again, his weakness for Wonwoo prevented him from saying 'I know'. He nodded his head, trying to understand the situation. "It's okay," He said, trying his best not to kiss the top of Wonwoo's head. He knew it would probably set the poor guy off.

"The relationship wasn't as fun anyways," He heard Wonwoo sniff, "I guess he had his reasons."

"That did not excuse him for cheating." Junhui snapped, regretting the tone of his voice when Wonwoo cringed and burrowed his face into his chest, "He could have been a decent bastard and broke up with you."

Wonwoo shrugged helplessly, sighing shakily once more. They sat like that for a moment and Junhui found the moment sweet. Bonding over a douchebag.

"Hey," Junhui scooted Wonwoo over, and the heartbroken look on his face made Junhui regret doing so, "I'll be right back."

He got up and disappeared into his room. He dug around his dresser drawers, before pulling out a t-shirt and sweatpants he knew was too big for Wonwoo. He just wanted to see the guy he liked in his own clothes. Couldn't blame him.

He walked back out to Wonwoo, placing the folded clothes on his lap. "Go change," he said softly, "You know where my bathroom is, right?"

Wonwoo nodded, before getting up and trudging to the bathroom. Once he heard the closing of a door around the corner, Junhui threw on his leather jacket, slicked back his hair, and was out the door in a split second.

Oh yeah, he was definitely going to hit Kim Mingyu.

~~

"Ding dong, bitch!" Junhui screamed as he pounded his fist on the wooden door of the designated apartment, "Open up, I know you're in there!"

The door slowly opened up, just a bit so Junhui could glare up at him. He heard Mingyu gulp, "Junhui." He said blankly.

"Mingyu," Junhui replied, waiting five seconds before kicking open the door, pushing Mingyu back into the apartment. He slid in and slammed the door behind him.

"O shit," Jihoon said from the couch, "He's going to kill you, Mingyu. I can't be here. I have to go be places where I won't be a witness for murder."

Junhui's gaze trailed after the older boy, wondering if he should keep him here too. After all, he was a part in this. He shook his head. He'd get him back later. He turned back to the taller male, his gaze glowing nothing but deadliness.

Mingy stared back at him, almost dejected. As if he were the one heartbroken and so shook up over this. The image of Wonwoo cowering against the wall of the hall, curled into ball with seemingly never ending tears flashed into his brain. His wails echoed in his ears. All he wanted to do was wipe that so-called "miserable" look off Mingyu's face.

He swung his fist back, before knocking the taller male straight in the jaw. Mingyu stumbled back, holding his cheek. He stared at Junhui in disbelief, and the older male merely snarled at him, lunging straight at the taller man. 

Junhui's hands closed around Mingyu's neck, and he applied so much pressure he could watch the red bruising spread up and past his fingers. His eyes basically popped out of their sockets, and he made gurgling sounds. Junhui only applied more force as Mingyu clawed at his hands, desperate for him to release his hold. He spun around, backing Mingyu against the wall.

"You fuckwad!" Junhui shouted, slamming Mingyu's head against the wall a couple of times, "You undeserving prick! Do you realize how much that could have fucked him up?! Rot in hell!"

So Junhui spent the next ten minutes pummeling Mingyu down. He was so furious that he ended up screaming at him in Chinese until his throat was raw and hoarse. He got even madder when he realized Mingyu's hands were flailing to grab his wrists, trying to stop him from beating his face in. The guy wasn't weak, so if Mingyu got a proper hold, he'd probably manage to restrain Junhui, and that can't fucking happen.

Landing a sharp kick to the stomach, Mingyu shoved him face first to the ground when he was distracted for a brief second. Junhui ignored the pain that brought with a very poor punch to the eye. Yikes. That'll bruise up later for sure.

He quickly propped himself up on his palms and flung his lower body up, managing to kick Mingyu in the chin with the tip of his foot. Junhui scrambled up and slammed Mingyu to the ground, sitting on his back and holding his hand behind his back, twisting his shoulder blades just enough to know it brought a terrible pain.

He listened to Mingyu let out shorts gasps and whimpers, almost whines, beneath him. He knew he had the upperhand from here on out.

"Say it," he hissed in the taller's ear, "say what you did wrong. Apologize for not being able to stay faithful, you unloyal mutt."

Mingyu let out a shrill scream when Junhui pulled his arm further back after a few moments of unsatisfied responses, "Say. It."

At the sound of Junhui's gruff and demanding voice, Mingyu whimpered out a few "I'm sorry, Wonwoo-hyung"s. Junhui listened to it fill his ears over and over until he finally released his hold. He stood up, brushing off his shirt, as he was done.

He spat on Mingyu's crumpled form, lip curling in disgust. "You're lucky I only beat your pretty face in," He mused, eyes roaming the other's body. Purple bruises littered the other's face and neck, and even cuts from Junhui digging his nails into tan skin bled. Mingyu's lips were cut and bledding and his eyes were swollen shut. Junhui was more than satisfied with the results.

Mingyu's mouth went to open, but Junhui beat him to it, "You're so lucky I didn't cut your dick off." He watched as Mingyu gulped, swiping his tongue across his bruised lips, "And go ahead; call the authorities on me. At least I'm the one making sure Wonwoo is well."

He watched as Mingyu winced at the harsh words, before leaving the apartment altogether, closing the door behind him. He let out a long sigh, eyes fluttering closed. He wasn't sure if the neighbors paid He didn't know what to tell Wonwoo. His eye was swollen and probably a pretty purple by now. Any answer could alert or worry the raven haired male.

He walked back to his own home, and once he opened the door, he saw Wonwoo cuddling with a pillow on his couch. He looked so out of it, and very afraid.

"Jun," He looked up, his voice soft. He gasped, and that's when Junhui knew something must have been terrible wrong. "Your eye! What happened- it's all purple!"

"It's nothing-" He yelped when Wonwoo flew off the couch and was over to him in a heartbeat. He reached up, cradling Junhui's face in his hands gently, as if he were going to break if the contact was anything more rough. Junhui prayed Wonwoo couldn't feel the way his face grew warm. He knew he was just observing the injury, but he wanted to believe this was actual affection.

"You look so roughed up," Wonwoo commented, staring straight into Junhui's eyes. For the first time since Mingyu broke their friendship, he could see warmth directed towards him. And him only. "What happened?"

"I don't think I should tell you," Junhui awkwardly replied, "but you'll find out one day."

Wonwoo sighed and dropped his arms. Junhui then came to terms that he had no where to go. He was quick to make an offer, though, "Since you kinda don't live where you used to anymore, you're welcome to live here with me."

"Even after all that's happened?" Wonwoo asked, raising his gaze to look Junhui in the eyes. It wasn't hard. They were basically the same height.

"Of course," Junhui gave a smile that made Wonwoo smile back. He reached forward and embraced Junhui happily. "By the way, you look adorable in my clothes."

Wonwoo hit his arm playfully, before yawning. Junhui chuckled, "Alright, bedtime it is, then."

And the spent the rest of the night cuddling in Jun's bed. Not romantically on Wonwoo's end, but Junhui could only have some hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's going to be 3+ chapters. the alternate endings will come titled "Jun's Ending", "Mingyu's Ending", or "Wonwoo's Ending" , alright? it's going to be like an adventure to work up to those endings.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a few months. Five, to be exact. Today was the first day since the fallout that all thirteen friends were getting together. Sure, they might have hung out individually or maybe in a group of three, but never at once. That was dangerous and hazardous. Having Mingyu and Wonwoo come in contact was not ideal until Wonwoo's mind and heart healed from the situation (and Mingyu's face healed from Junhui's beating).

They met in the food court at the local mall. It was a spot they all chose to meet at before things got bitter. For old time's sake, it was a spot they decided to revisit. Hansol and Chan, being the first ones to arrive as always, claimed a long table; they placed objects such as hoodies to pencils to claim all the seats.

Junhui and Wonwoo were the lasts to arrive. The Chinese male had to assure Wonwoo that everything will be okay, and that nothing bad will come from this meeting. The two had grown close during the months Wonwoo lived with him, not dating, but they might as well be.

As they approached the table, Wonwoo gravitated towards Junhui, pressing against his side. Intentional or not, Junhui could feel the smug look grow on his face as he scanned the faces of his friends. Expressions ranged from pleasantly surprised, to all out shocked, to pitiful, to just plain happy.

"Your hair!" Soonyoung gasped, his hands flying to cover his mouth in awe. In his peripheral vision, Junhui could see the ends of Wonwoo's lips curl into a shy smile. He knew all too well what the younger boy was gasping about.

About a month ago, Junhui had convinced Wonwoo to switch up their looks. Just a hair dye, or something like that. While Junhui had dyed his hair a really light blonde, Wonwoo had settled for something subtle and cut it. His classic emo fringe was gone, his bangs and brushed up. "It still holds the fluffiness." Junhui had laughed as he ran his hands through the male's hair that night.

Seokmin whistled lowly in approval and Jeonghan shifted over so that the two could take a seat. "There's only one seat left, so you two might have to share." He said sheepishly, laughing for an addition. Junhui could feel Wonwoo shift uncomfortably, and was about to ask Jisoo to sit in his boyfriend's lap, until he was rudely interrupted.

"They shouldn't share!" Everybody froze. Even the speaker. Junhui glanced at the male beside him, who busied himself by playing with the hem of his favorite sweater nervously. Frowning, he glanced to the one who thought it would be a great idea to speak up.

Ah, yes, Kim Mingyu. Junhui watched in satisfaction when the taller male flinched. Meeting eyes with him must've been bad on Mingyu's end. He scanned over his face. The bruises were cleared up, but he could see a scar on his neck from a deep scratch. Hah.

"You're looking well, Mingyu." Junhui spoke up, tugging Wonwoo by the wrist over to the seat by Jeonghan. He plopped down, pulling Wonwoo into his lap. Wrapping his arms around Wonwoo's waist, he peered over his shoulder to look at Mingyu. He could feel the black haired man stiffen up at his touch, but he didn't care. He neede to make a point to Mingyu as of now. The stoney silence of everyone around them confirmed that they knew of this fact too.

"Y-Yeah..." Mingyu stammered, looking at his hands. Everyone knew what Junhui did to him. Everyone but Wonwoo. Junhui refused to tell how he got a black eye that night. He feared that the younger male would freak out. Wonwoo wasn't exactly a pacifist, but he didn't like conflicts that overlapped.

Junhui kept a hold on Mingyu with his gaze, feeling as Wonwoo shifted on his lap, trying to find comfort. "Your butt is boney." Junhui teased, jabbing his sides. Snorts and giggles came out from the male, and the rest of their friends gave short and awkward laughs at the sight.

Wonwoo looked up. He could tell his other friends were avoiding Mingyu while still trying to seem as if they were keeping a friendly aura. Their chairs were angled to where they kept a obvious distance between them and Mingyu. Apparently the taller male sensed it himself, for he refused to meet any of their gazes

"So, uh..." Wonwoo cleared his throat, smiling. Their eyes were turned on him, and he swore he could sense relief that someone broke the awkward silence, "What's the... deal with the whole silence thing? Mingyu is looking well. But, I don't get it? The thing's in the past?"

"I can't believe you're forgiving him this easily," Jisoo said, leaning in as if that would block Mingyu from hearing. It didn't.

"Not forgiving," Wonwoo drawled, looking at the ground, "But what's the point of holding grudges? I mean, it was months ago, and even though I don't forgive him fully, I don't hate him either." He closed his eyes. How could he? After all they've been through together, hating him would seem impossible. Disappointment and betrayal would seem more fitting.

"I don't think he's that deserving," Minghao shrugged, raising the cup of coffee he brought with him to his lips and taking a short sip, "I mean, what an unfaithful lover."

Wonwoo gnawed on his bottom lip, feeling guilty by the look on Mingyu's face. He looked like he was about to cry. Naturally, Wonwoo should be like "in your face, bitch". But he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to think that.

"Hey, now...don't bully him-" He tried to say, but Junhui's hand slithered up and covered his mouth to signal for him to not get involved. Sighing, he watched on helplessly.

"What, sad that your precious Jihoon isn't here to defend you?" Seungkwan cooed at him, Mingyu avoiding his eyes.

"If I remember correctly, Jihoon left him that night, didn't he? He realized how much of a scumbag Mingyu truly was." Soonyoung grumbled, and Wonwoo wiggled free of Junhui's grasp.

"Guys!" He gasped out, hands slamming on the table when he fell forward. All eyes were on him. "Don't be so rude to him! It's in the past, okay?!" He demanded, desperately scanning their faces for any signs of remorse towards Mingyu.

"Wonwoo-hyung, we just want him to feel as much pain as you went through." Chan piped up, swaying back and forth in his seat innocently. Chan Lee, as young and as naive as he is, not even that face can mask the harshness beneath his tone.

"You were probably humiliated," Jeonghan spoke, reaching over to place a hand on Wonwoo's knee in sympathy, "Finding him in that room with Jihoon-"

"Stop talking about Jihoon!" Seungcheol snapped, causing everyone to fall silent once more. Junhui's hand slithered up to cover Wonwoo's mouth again, pulling him back against his chest. His hand ran through his hair, trying to soothe him, as he began to tremble. With anger or frustration, who knows. "He wasn't apart of this!"

"You know very well, Seungcheol," Junhui said, looking around Wonwoo to glare at the elder, "he was in part of this as much as Mingyu. You have to stop denying his wrongs. It was consent."

Seungcheol stood up, pointing an accusing finger at the Chinese man, "Shut the fuck up, Wen Junhui. You don't know what the hell you're saying. The reason why he's not here today is because of you."

"Me?" Junhui's eyebrow rose, and he looked around at the others, who looked equally as confused.

"Don't play dumb, you asshole." Seungcheol growled, "You blackmailed him to everyone anonymously. You're the reason he's embarrassed to ever face his friends again. It's all YOUR fault he was driven away!"

Wonwoo turned to look at Junhui, who looked surprised. "Me? You're blaming me for this?"

"He told me it was you, you monster!" Seungcheol lunged at Junhui, but Wonwoo's arms flung out at instinct, grabbing the black haired man's wrists and shoving him back. Hansol stood up to wrap his arms around Seungcheol's shoulders to hold him back. He looked like a rabid animal with the way he was going at Junhui.

Seokmin reached out, patting Seungcheol's shoulder comfortingly. "Hey, bud, calm down...Jihoon's business is not our own anymore. It's okay." He whispered, frowning when he saw tears pour down the leader of the group's cheeks, "Junhui did what he had to. After taking care of Mingyu, he had to take out the other partner to that crime. You know it."

Hansol lead him out of the area, with many bystanders watching curiously, and Junhui buried his face in Wonwoo's back. Sure enough, the male on his lap was tense. Shit. Seokmin really shouldn't have mentioned it. His hands dropped from Wonwoo's mouth and onto his thighs.

"W-What?" He asked, looking around his friends for an answer. Jeonghan rose his hand, as if he was the one to explain, and Wonwoo stared at him. He felt his body shake as Junhui shook his head, murmuring something in Chinese, most likely.

"Don't you remember? Junhui really beat Mingyu to a bloody pulp the night he..." Jeonghan nodded his head as if for Wonwoo to get the hint.

"Had to go to the hospital." Soonyoung added in, leaning back in his chair.

"A lot of stitches, tons of blood, and a lot of bruises afterwards." Minghao leaned over to raise his hand for a high five, "Junhui did well, my friend."

Wonwoo spun around so quickly that Junhui jumped and gasped out in pain at the twisting of his skin. "You //WHAT//?!" Wonwoo roared.

Everyone froze, and the moment Junhui was afraid of began to sink in. Wonwoo would never wish harm on Mingyu, not even after what he did. That's why he didn't want him knowing. Of course, it wasn't their friends' fault. They didn't know that Wonwoo was unaware of what happened. So blissfully unaware.

"I-I..." he stammered. He couldn't help it. Wonwoo had a strong stare and his glare was deadly. It didn't help that it was directed at him. "It was out of first instinct! I wasn't thinking, and I was so angry, and I-"

He was silenced by a stinging sensation spreading across his cheek. His eyes widened, and he realized that Wonwoo had just slapped him. He slowly turned his head to stare back at the younger male. "I-"

"You-!" Wonwoo was on the verge of tears, he could tell that much. He knew that beating up Mingyu was out of the equation, yet he did that anyways. "And you kept it from me?!" His voice croaked and he quickly rose from his spot on Junhui's lap. "I never wanted anyone hurt because of me! I-" He covered his mouth, running off.

Junhui sighed, dejected. He had hoped it wouldn't end up like this. He could feel the stares of the confused and bewildered men sitting around him.

It didn't help much that Mingyu chased after Wonwoo.

"


End file.
